


Something More Your Style

by rainbowpandas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel helps him out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Husk gets stuck, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas
Summary: Husk tries something new to surprise Angel and it doesn't go as planned. Angel gives him some reassuring words.A birthday gift to my lovely friend Erika <3
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Something More Your Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeyErika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyErika/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the rad and wonderful Erika! She's an amazingly talented artist with big brain ideas and a big heart.
> 
> Erika, I hope you have an amazing birthday and this reminds that you are loved, you are worthy and you are enough. <3

Angel checked his phone again as he walked through the lobby, past the unmanned front bar. Normally, Husk being absent at reception would send a subtle shiver of worry down Angel’s spine - Alastor loved sending the cat demon on dangerous errands - but rereading the text from his boyfriend eased his mind. And piqued his interest.

**Husky: Meet me in your room when you get home.**

**Angel: Oh? o3u**

There hadn’t been a response but that wasn’t unusual for the old man. It was the texting first that wasn’t his normal M.O. The spider made his way up the stairs and down the long hall to his bedroom, excited and nervous to see why Husk called for him. It could have literally been anything. Maybe he was pissed at Angel for being overly flirty in public the other day and wanted to “punish” him? Maybe he made them dinner and cracked open a nice bottle of wine? The spider had no clue. That was the problem with dating a demon with a killer poker face and aloof attitude. No matter how cute he was, he was near impossible to predict when he was planning something.

As Angel Dust walked up to his door, he could hear a deep voice grumbling a slew of curses mixed with the sounds of fumbling and thudding. What was that cat doing? Building a fucking VOXEA desk?

“Husky? Baby? Everythin’ okay?” Angel turned the knob and opened the door carefully, poking his head in with slow curiosity.

There stood Husk, in the center of the room, red faced in frustration. He was wearing a set of tight, black lace briefs. They were very cute but...not something Angel had ever seen him wear before. Definitely not the old man’s personal style, to say the least. But the thing that seemed to be even less his style was the pleather chest harness that held his arms, head and wings in an awkward, tangled mess. A dozen straps all seemed to be in the wrong spots, Husk trying to twist his biceps so he could shift the harness. Angel could tell he was trying to use his nails to slice the material but he couldn’t quite manage to reach anything except the edges of metal hardware.

“Fuckin’ god damn piece of shit leather dom bullshit.” Husk snarled under his breath, straining against the binds, to no avail.

The spider demon couldn’t keep himself from snickering at the sight before him; a grumpy, stubborn cat wrapped up like a kitten caught in a ball of yarn. Damn, he was adorable. Definitely not what Angel was expecting tonight. The spider laughed again, loud enough to finally get Husk to look at him. Red spread from his face to the tips of his ears.

“Nice surprise, handsome. Do I get ta unwrap ya or is this stripper rules only?” Angel leaned against the door frame, giggling as Husk tried to fidget the curve of his wing out of one of the straps. He only succeeded in getting it even more stuck.

Husk frowned in embarrassment and let out a deep, gravelly sigh. So much for doing something nice for Angel. The old demon should have known it was going to end this way. The best laid plans of mice and men and all that bullshit.

He shuffled a bit to turn, trying not to let the one arm above his head and the other held awkwardly to his chest fuck up his balance, “You just gonna stand there while I make an ass of myself or are you gonna actually fuckin’ help me?” 

Angel snorted again and pushed off the wall, smirk curling mischievously.

“I dunno, I think ya look awfully cute like this. Can’t remember the last time I had ya all tied up...at my mercy.” A single finger slid along the edge of Husk’s left wing, Angel giving another smug giggle.

“You had me chained to the bed last week, ya fuckin’ tease. C’mon, get me outta this.” Husk looked defeated. Uncomfortable. Even more done than normal. He spoke again, but this time in a reluctant grumble, “Please.”

“Alright, alright. I won’t make ya beg.” Angel dropped the sexy act and gave Husk a soft kiss, though the sparkle of amusement never left his face. “Let’s see how this thing works.”

Angel Dust gave Husk a 360 walk around, looking closely at all the buckles and ties on the complicated lingerie.

“So...I got a feelin’ this isn’t exactly what ya had in mind?”

“What gave it away? Me lookin’ like a fuckin’ idiot?” Husk growled, raising a brow sarcastically.

“Yeah, no shit, babe.” Angel chuckled again, Husk joining him in the moment of laughter. The spider bit his lip, mulling over if he should ask Husk how this happened, “Gettin’ all tangled up aside, this stuff really ain’t your style.” Angel shifted some of Husk’s feathers out of the way and gave an inquisitive hum.

“I mean...I dunno. Wanted to try somethin’ new….” the cat trailed off as Angel came to face him again.

“Husky, y’know I’m _always_ down ta try somethin’ new with ya.” Angel gave a little wink, “But ya ain’t never done somethin’ like this before.” the spider began fiddling with a buckle that was holding Husk’s forearm to his ear. “Is there somethin’ ya wanna...tell me?”

There was a moment of silence as Husk realized that standing there, caught up in his own idiotic choices, he kind of was at Angel’s mercy after all. At least in terms of him asking questions. He gave another reluctant sigh.

“I dunno. Clearly can’t make myself look _more_ stupid, can I?” the cat demon cleared his throat and cast his eyes down, “I just...I seen what the guys in your movies wear. Figured you were into it, wanted to surprise you. Be sexy for you. That’s it. I know it’s dumb.”

Angel’s smile finally dropped the teasing edge, only tender softness remaining on his face. This guy could melt him without even trying. He continued to circle his lover, stopping to unbuckle or shift a strap every few moments.

“Fuck, you really are cute.” pink lips kissed Husk’s forearm as it was freed from the restraint, four hands moving across Husk’s chest to other parts of the harness to untwist and untie the pleather. Angel let out a small sigh, tinged with desire, “And you _are_ sexy. So fuckin’ sexy.”

Angel managed to free one of Husk’s wings and, as he stretched it out, the pink demon kissed the apex of red feathers that stopped in front of his face. The other arm came free, Angel leaning to kiss the back of Husk’s hand and his shoulder. Then the other wing, peppered with pecks all along the curve that met at the center of the cat’s back. Husk smirked, feeling warm lips press to his body in a multitude of places. Hands began to stroke the black and white fur, sensual and careful, as the rest of the harness was removed and tossed to the ground. 

Suddenly, Husk was whipped around, Angel’s lips taking his in a kiss. The old man could feel the reassurance his partner was trying to give him. But doubt began to creep into Husk’s head, regardless.

They pulled apart from the kiss, Husk rubbing the back of his head and shrugging, “Ange...I know I fucked this up. I really wanted to do somethin’ nice for you. You deserve gettin’ treated to somethin’ sexy too. Instead you had to rescue me from my dumb-ass self. I know I prob’ly killed the mood…” He turned and walked to the bed, plopping down and rubbing a hand over his face. HIs voice dropped to a mumble, “Serves me right for tryina be like the guys you work with.”

Angel furrowed his brows, strolling over to stand in front of his boyfriend. He kneeled between Husk’s legs, placing a hand on both of the cat’s knees. But they didn’t grip in their normal sensual or hungry way. Instead, Angel’s hands were a grounding touch, keeping Husk centered and pulling him back from the tide of shame trying to yank him out to sea. Angel Dust looked up at the cat demon, his eyes wide and gentle. When their eyes locked, something warm and unnamed filled the air between them. It made Husk’s heart ache in a way he was afraid of. He felt special...important. Under Angel’s soft gaze and tender touches, he felt worthy.

“Ya really are dumb if you think I wantcha just for sex, Husk. You’ve told me those exact words a thousand times and now it’s my turn ta say ‘em ta you. Ya don’t gotta be like the johns or my coworkers or anyone but you. I want ya cuz you’re _you_. Grumpy, blunt, sweet, stubborn, sexy, soft you. I ain’t lookin’ for nothin’ else. Kay?”

Husk let out a breath, trying to force the broken part of himself to believe what he was being told. He wanted to accept it, if not for himself then because he trusted Angel. He’d try. For Angel.

Husk shook his head and gave a smug grin.

“Wow, can’t believe you’re gettin’ all sweet on me.”

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it.” Angel shot him a teasing smirk in return, “Figured since ya looked like a hot mess in front of me, I should meet ya halfway. Be all vulnerable or whateva.”

They took a moment to look at each other, Angel Dust giving Husk’s legs a squeeze, thumbs rubbing small strokes on the inside of his thighs. Raising up on his knees, the spider shifted to bring their faces closer together; he halted himself after glancing down between Husk’s legs.

“Well, well. Looks like the mood’s back after all, huh, Husky?” One pink hand caressed Husker’s cheek, another placed firmly on his chest, “Only if you wanna, of course.”

“‘Course I wanna. Didn’t put on lacey panties and a fuckin' leather harness for nothin’.” The cat snorted a laugh and guided Angel up to straddle his lap. The spider’s lower hands danced along the waistband of Husk’s briefs, causing the old demon’s breath to hitch.

Angel bit his lip and gently snapped the elastic of the underwear. “Let’s get ya out of these and into somethin’ more...your style.”

“Into somethin’ more my style, huh? And what’s that?”

Angel’s gold tooth sparkled, smiling as he brought Husk’s face to meet his in a tender, longing kiss.

“Me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are always appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at:
> 
> Main account: @rainbowpandas23
> 
> 18+ account: @rainbowopandas
> 
> And I'll plug the birthday girl's twitter just because I can:
> 
> @Hey_Erika (an 18+ account)


End file.
